Rivers High
by moonblaze1509
Summary: Join Moonflame as she serchs for her real father while dealing with the stress of starting high school, her mother, toms, and the HOMEWORK demon!
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! The smell of a new story I hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors only my OC's and the plot ant the school names **

Rivers high

The sunlight streaked in to my room turning the light yellow-orangerish as I blinked open my eyes. As I got up to get ready for the day I shoved off the sheets that covered my body. As I dressed I thought about the day ahead I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. As I looked into the mirror that covered my closed door I turned admiring my choice of clothes, I wore dark blue skinny jeans with a white blouse it was topped off with a pair of white flats.

Walking into the kitchen I noticed my mother sipping coffee and reading the local newspaper a warrior's news. My mother's name is Mistystar she works as the principle of Rivers high one of the five local schools that are constantly battling to see who is better. The other four are sky's academy, ruled by Leafstar, thunder tech, leaded by the mighty Bramblestar, wind university, owned by the formidable Onestar, and shadows institute, controlled by Blackstar. I am an only child though I do have a half-brother, Reedwhisker, but we see very little of him as he is absorbed at being a teacher of Rivers high. I never knew my father because he died when I was young. Reedwhisker and I look very much alike with the same pale skin and ice blue eyes but he has black messy hair while I have silver hair with black streaks that is somewhat manageable.

"Morning mom. How are you?" I ask while she looks up hesitantly from the news. "Good. Good. Do you need any money for the lunch line they are serving salmon today." I ponder the thought salmon is my favorite fish. "Sure that would be nice I think a ten will suffice". She looks at me and smiles "fine but I expect change". I grab an apple from the counter and take a big bite of it before grabbing my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder. "I think I shall walk today". I announced as I walked out the front door, "See you later".

I ran straight to the shore of the lake that our town was built around. To get to the schools you had to fallow the lake till you reach the island that was half of a mile away from shore. Me and my mom live pretty close so it only takes me 15 minutes to reach Rivers high the place I will be going to for the next 4 years. Me and my friends had decided to meet at the bridge that would let us get to the island. When I neared the bridge I could see that I was the last one to make it there. My best friends Willowshine and Pebbleflower were already their gossiping most likely about their schedules that had come via mail last week. I clutched mine in my hand as I neared them.

I had already memorized it by heart it read:

Class Teacher Period # Room #

Advanced herbs Mothwing 1 G3 36

Clans History Riverstar 2 G2 12

Speaking to Starclan Brambleberry 3 G3 29

Infections and Illnesses' Mothwing 4 G3 36

Lunch B-lunch

Advanced Swimming Mintfur 5 G1 13

Geology Petalfur 6 G2 10

Poetry Robinwing 7 G2 11

Omens of Starclan Brambleberry 8 G3 29

Sigh! 2 Mothwing! I think she's an idiot but I knew I would be seeing a lot of her since I decided to major in medicine not many cats can do it. At least I could still be with Willowshine we had both agreed to take medicine together. I spoke up as I neared my friends "What up guys! Can I see your schedules to compare them to mine?" They both nodded their heads and Pebbleflower gave me hers first it read:

Class Teacher Period # Room #

Advanced Fighting technique Reedwhisker 1 G1 1

Clans History Riverstar 2 G2 12

Hunting 303 Reedwhisker 3 G1 1

Sparing Reedwhisker 4 G1 1

Lunch B-lunch

Poetry Robinwing 5 G2 11

Advanced Swimming Mintfur 6 G1 13

Geology Petalfur 7 G2 10

Diving for beginners Mintfur 8 G1 13

"We only have history together but at least you get to see a lot of my brother he really is a good teacher he taught me how to read when I was 5" I talked so fast only my friends could understand me I do it quite often, "Willowshine can I see yours please." She shoved it in my hand and I gave her mine. Willowshine's read

Class Teacher Period # Room #

Advanced herbs Mothwing 1 G3 36

Clans History Riverstar 2 G2 12

Speaking to Starclan Brambleberry 3 G3 29

Infections and Illnesses' Mothwing 4 G3 36

Lunch B-lunch

Advanced Swimming Mintfur 5 G1 13

Geology Petalfur 6 G2 10

Poetry Robinwing 7 G2 11

Omens of Starclan Brambleberry 8 G3 29

"OMG!" Willowshine exclaimed "we have the exact same classes! This is going to be so awesome!" Pebbleflower and I exchanged a look we knew Willowshine could talk for hours on end and if we didn't stop it soon we would never get to school on time.

I decided to intervene "Willow calm down! Why don't we get going or it will be dark by the time we get there".With that said I started walking toward the island's bridge and my friends fallowed me. The closer we got to the school the more my nerves cooled, I was going to hang out with Willow in all my classes and I even had Pebbleflower in one which was an unexpected but pleasant surprise.

The beautiful marshes faded as the 'tree' bridge drew closer. The bridge itself was smooth straight paths that lead from the moorland of the Windclan suburb to the forest island that was home to the 5 great warrior schools. I had been going to Rivers High ever since I was 5 years old. The school is divided up into 3 campuses the elementary, the middle, and the one I was just starting at the high. My friends and I walked away from the familiar setting of the elementary and middle campuses, the closest to the 'tree' bridge. The large 3 story high building of the high loomed over us as though we were just freshly caught prey. All the cats that went to the high were outside the building talking, the noise hurt my ears and I had to resort to covering them while I walked inside.

The interior looked entirely hand made with delicately carved white French molding and blue, black, and silver paint in streaks along the walls. The floor was black willow wood with tiny streaks of oak and pine. The grand entrance was topped off with a diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the sides of the hallway were little tables with maps of the school I ran and grabbed one, I knew I was going to need it.

I wished Pebbleflower and Willowshine good luck as I ran to my mom's office. Her office was of a simple design nothing out of place but one thing $10 for my lunch. I grabbed it and spirited off for advanced herbs with my least favorite teacher Mothwing. This should be fun I thought I as walked in the door of her class room on the 3rd floor. Only Willowshine and I were going to be graced with the presence of little miss know it all.

**I will look at OC's but you need to PM me the OC**

**I hope you liked the story more chapters coming soon**

**-Moonblaze**


	2. Chapter 2- drawing and phone calls

**Chapter 2 hope you like**

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors only my OC's and the plot and the school names **

**By the way all characters are half human half cat (Tails and ears and retractable claws)**

**Main Characters**

**Moonflame- she-cat with pale skin icy blue eyes and gray hair with black streaks, her ears and tail are also gray with black stripes.**

**Willowshine- she-cat with pale skin icy blue eyes and gray fur and hair, her tail has dark gray stripes.**

**Pebbleflower- She-cat with pale sky blue eyes and black hair with red streaks, tail and ears are black.**

I sat down at a desk in the middle of the room practically dead center and I took out a notebook from my backpack as well as a pen. "Hello ladies I know we're going to have a good time with each other this year" Mothwing spoke sounding like a business women who was trying to sell me something, "If it's just you two we can get started take out a notebook and copy the herbs on this sheet." She passed out two sheets one to me and the other to Willow who was sitting at the desk next to me.

I heard a click as the door opened "I'm sorry I'm late!" It was a guy and he was breathing heavily. He walked up to Mothwing and gave her his pass "My name is Rainstorm I was just transferred here from Sky's Academy on the Transfer plan" he had tanned skin with blue eyes and blonde hair his tails and ears were dark gray.

Mothwing just smiled like the idiot she is "Of course of course sit down next to Willowshine and Moonflame there and copy this list of herbs into your notebook" She handed him the list of herbs. I sighed and started reading the list in front of me.

_Catmint- good for greencough; if taken too much cats will get high._

_Marigold- stops infections in wounds._

I raise my hand "Mothwing these are all herbs we learned first year at the elementary campus why are we coping them again?"

Mothwing walked over to my desk "Because I said so" She smiled at me and walked back to her desk.

I grounded silently and began copying them on my paper. Mothwing was a giant ass today not that I didn't expect it. The period seemed to take forever and I still had one more class with her.

_Bing! _I gathered my stuff when the bell rang and began to leave with Willowshine. "Hey I don't know where these classes are do you guys have Riverstar next?" The new kid, Rainstorm, asked me and Willowshine.

I Turned around and replied "Yea, we both have him you can come with us." I started walking not caring if he was following or not.

When we reached the second floor room 12 I walked in sitting at a desk in the front Willowshine sat to my right. As I got out a composition journal and a pen, I noticed Rainstorm sat behind Willowshine for the class. Pebbleflower walked in her red skirt flowing exactly in time with her black and maroon hair she looked around then sat to my left. The rest of the class filed in the rest of the desks numbering 6 or 7 total.

Riverstar walked to the front of the class and began the normal welcome to history speech. "This year we will be studying the great journey and its effects on clan life as we know it today. We will also be going more in depth….." I toned him out and began to draw on the first page of my notebook. Riverstar who was none the wiser kept drowning on and I noticed half the room was asleep; this was going to be a very long year.

I walked into the omens of Starclan classroom, my last period of the day, and took a seat at the first desk I saw, Willow had gone to get water so I was alone for the time being. I decided to take out my notebook and draw. I loved to draw it took me to another world like I was there but at the same time I wasn't. The bell brought me from my world and I saw I had drawn a broad shouldered tom with white hair that had black streaks and I had no idea who he was.

I noticed Willow was again siting to my right and that Brambleberry was standing in the front if the class room. "Today we will start learning about omens from Starclan and how to interpret them" Brambleberry pulled up a power point on the projector, "These slides show various omens from Starclan, please take out a pencil and write down what you think they mean."

The period seemed to go by really fast and before I knew it the bell had rung. Willow and I slowly walked to the ground floor lobby I gave her a hug and walked to my mom's office. I heard a heated discussion going on. My mother sounded angry "You will not do that to her I won't allow it!" There was a bang and I knew my mother had slammed the phone back on the receiver.

I waited a couple of seconds before I walked in, "hey mom how was your day?" I say casually as though I had not over heard her argument with the mysterious person on the phone.

She smiles and replies "Quite stressful some students had not taken maps and didn't know where to go for their classes and we have a surprise planed for tomorrow at lunch" Her smiled became more mischievous.

I laughed as she grabbed her brief case "What can't you tell your favorite daughter!" I knew she would never tell me but it was worth a try.

She smirked "You know I wouldn't even dream of it" With that said we walked out of her office and headed home.

As soon as we got home I ran upstairs as my mom began dinner. My phone instantly buzzed telling me that I had revived a text. I flung my backpack on my bed and took my phone from my pocket, the text was from Pebbleflower.

_PF- have you seen the transfer student he was like sooooo cute._

_Me- I saw him but I didn't really notice why does someone have a crush?_

_PF- no me I never!_

_Me-Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hh! Pebble and Rain siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_PF- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Why do you have to do that?_

_Me- because it's what friends do!_

_PF- I will have my revenge soon!_

_Me – I doubt it you no I'm not into that kind of thing!_

_PF- Whatev's, I will find you someone!_

_Me-(Eye's roll) Yea sure you do that I'll just focus on school; you know that thing that determines what we get to be when we grow up._

_PF-(Eye's roll) sure do that, I'll just be having fun!_

"Honey dinners ready!" My mother calls dragging my eyes from my cell I reply "Be there soon".

_Me- Got to go dinners ready._

_PF- bye see you soon!_

I race down stairs to the inviting smell of cooked fish forgetting the strange events of the day.

**Sorry it was short but it was an important chapter. The guy she drew was her father can you already guess who he is? He's still alive and Mistystar was talking to him on the phone.**

**Review!**

**-Moonblaze**


End file.
